


Don't Kiss Me, Morning Breath

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, TwelvexClara - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told her not to kiss him but Clara can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kiss Me, Morning Breath

"Don't kiss me morning breath," he had said taking off his shades. Clara released a sigh of relief and a slightly surprised and curious expression. As he got out of the box she stood next to him hiding a smile and a blush.

   After Clara and the Doctor said goodbye, leaving Cass and Lunn sharing a romantic moment Clara let the Doctor explain how he changed his future. Clara went to his side entering the coordinates to take her home. He eyed her curiously as Clara grabbed him by his hoodie and crashed her lips against his. Passion, relief and happiness poured through Clara as she smiled against him. It was unlike kissing Danny, kissing the Doctor was filled more of wanting and need. Clara reached to open the Doctor's mouth more with her tongue and he responded with his eyes closed as he pulled her against him caressing her middle and smoothing her back.

 With his eyes still close and Clara's lips teasing him she released a suppressed laugh as she waited for him to say something.

"Clara..." he whispered.

"That's a start," Clara encouraged.

"I thought I told you, morning breath" he complained.

"Did it look like I cared?" she asked.

"Apparently not" he replied as he pulled her against him.

 He pulled at her ponytail to see her hair fall down at her sides. She was curious to see how he was going to proceed with this. He found the buttons on her dress and was impatient to get rid of her clothing. Clara was equally impatient to get rid of his ridiculous amount of clothes. His long black coat, his sweat shirt and a shirt with somehow a lot of holes in it. When she finally got to his sweatshirt she looked at him as he cupped the side of her face. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked pulling away. "You deserve so much better than this sad old man". She frowned at his low self of steam and put a hand on his shoulder. Seeing how much they both wanted this the Doctor pulled her in against his body caressing every part of her that he could find.

 The Doctor carried half-naked Clara down to his room, which he rarely used. She collapsed against the bed as he reached for her lips as she spread out her legs to wrap them around his waist. When they were both finally unencumbered by clothes they rolled around in the bed saying endearments in between their love-making. The Doctor whispered closely against her ear: "My impossible girl". Her smile turned into a frown remembering the last time he had said those words, it was a long time ago and brought tears into her eyes. She was lucky his face was buried into her neck placing little love bites and kisses on the small part of her ear. "Doctor," she whispered. 

"Clara," he whispered so soft and sweet. Each kiss was passionate and no teasing both of them were to eager. He asked if she was okay always and she smiled at how much he cared.

_"I have a duty of care," he said earlier that day._

_"Which you take very seriously I know," Clara replied._

  He did take his duty of care very seriously and this she knew. If he loved her in anyway he'll come back and he did. 

"I love you," she said out of nowhere after she reached her climax and released a soft orgasm. 

 He kissed her chest once more making her moan. She said it again making sure if he heard. 

"I love you too," he said truthfully meeting her eyes. 

"You're just saying it because I said," she laughed.

"I've always loved you Clara, was it not obvious?".

"Oh," she said quietly into him. She kissed him again falling into a deep slumber on top of each other.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Early in the morning Clara was starting to doubt the Doctor wanted to continued their relationship. He had his heart broken before, with River, with Rose and his wife on Gallifrey that he doesn't seem to mention all that much. Clara was human and she was worried she would never compare to Rose or River or not even have children with him sometime in the future. 

  She woke up and started to pack her bag ready to be dropped off in her apartment without him. All alone with a bottle of wine and stared into the night not being with the one person that she had loved entirely. 

 She gave him a peck on the cheek waiting to see his reaction. He had been busy putting in the coordinates focusing on the TARDIS screen ignoring her entirely. Her fear was realized as she gave a frown. 

"Clara! Did you know that I had met Charles Dickens?! Wonderful guy! I never took you to meet him?". He cursed something under his breath she was surprised how cheerful he was and grinned that she had made that impact on him.

"I have never seen you this happy," she said. 

"You don't actually need to bring your stuff back and forth from your apartment you can just stay here for a few nights.....".

 He trailed off saying something along the lines of moving in. Clara's heart was in her throat. She cleared her throat and said "What are you saying?".

"What I'm saying Clara, if that we could have like a permanent sleepover. You can stay here for a few weeks and I'll bring you just in time to teach the kids!" he said fidgeting with her hands in a nervous manner. 

"Are you asking me to move in?" Clara asked. How would living with the Doctor work out? She would be with him always and would drop her off at school. She saw the pleading genuine look in his eyes. 

"Yes?" he asked his voice quavering. "I don't know. With this regeneration everything is new".

 She wanted to hug him but he said "Why are you hugging me?".

"All the sudden no hugging?" she asked thinking that he hugged her three weeks ago and that he took the initiation. 

He seemed to be only teasing and hugged her tightly and warm. "Where do next, Clara Oswald? Any star you want. Name it".

 She smiled as his enthusiasm and hugged him from behind, watching him putting in the coordinates and where they were going next. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and reviews :D  
> Love to here from you!


End file.
